


satin and silk

by clairelutra (exosolarmoon), sharpshooting



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allurance Secret Santa 2017, F/M, Formalwear, Humor, POV Outsider, Pining, hi i just realized the fandom was mistagged as ml bYE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exosolarmoon/pseuds/clairelutra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharpshooting/pseuds/sharpshooting
Summary: In which Lance and Allura are the best looking and most admired couple at Lotor’sZarkon is dead partyIndependence Day Ball.





	satin and silk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masterdipster](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=masterdipster).



Lotor, for all the things he was known for, was not known for allowing people to outshine him.

It was unclear then, how Princess Allura and Paladin Lance had received an invitation to his private Independence Day ball.

To be sure, in another lifetime, one free of war and strife and galactic tyranny, Prince Lotor and Princess Allura would have gotten along famously, to the point where it would have been downright unthinkable for the Lady and her beau to go uninvited—but this world was not that one. As far as the general consensus of the room was concerned, the Prince and Princess barely tolerated one another.

And even that tolerance was about to be severely tested, by all accounts.

Princess Allura and Paladin Lance were perfectly, flawlessly, enviably _radiant._

The princess had chosen a long, flowing gown of the finest fabrics available in the known universe, creamy white and shimmering gold that accentuated the pale, mournful pink gemstones woven into her luxurious mane. The heels of her shoes clicked on the tile as she spun in her lover’s arms, their soles reportedly the work of _GLIMMER_ , the galaxy-renown designer himself. Nests and folds and swirls of chiffon followed her every gliding step, dancing in time to her laughter and bunching under the hands that cradled her waist.

Of course, throughout the night, only two hands were allowed to do that. The princess’s escort, Paladin Lance, was a marvel unto himself.

Everyone there had heard of their exploits, of course—and, thus, of Lance’s nobility and kindness, not to mention bravery. It was with great reluctance that the young hopefuls conceded that, if the lovely Princess Allura was taken, at least it was Paladin Lance whom she was taken by.

It was even more reluctantly conceded that if Paladin Lance was off the market, then at least it was Princess Allura who’d laid claim on him.

Because, as lovely as the princess was, the noble warrior held a charm all his own. Not many people could be said to pilot not just one, but _two_ of the Lions of Voltron. Not many people could claim to have seen as many planets as he. Not many people had the potential to be half the man Lance McClain was, and that much was fact.

It was doubly hard to take because Lance was an _infamous_ ladies’ man. It was one thing to lose someone like Princess Allura, who was powerful and beautiful and untouchable, and quite another to lose someone whom it was almost, _almost_ feasible to get to hold for oneself.

 _She’s too good for him,_ met, _he’s too good for her,_ and the swamp-green whispers hissing around the room could only unanimously agree that really, it was _just too bad_ they’d come together. If only they hadn’t, then maybe, _just_ maybe the young misses and misters scattered around the ballroom would have a fighting chance.

Though, it must be said that any hopeful who told themselves that was just denying the truth.

It was plain for anyone and everyone to see that Princess Allura and Paladin Lance were horribly, wonderfully, _disgustingly_ in love. It was palpable in every smile, every touch, every look they directed at one another. It couldn’t have been more obvious that Lance saw stars in every move his princess made, or that the Princess would have given him the whole universe, if only he asked.

(If there was anyone _happy_ that the lovely couple had come together, it was the suitors of those jilted and flouted misses and misters, out of relief or schadenfreude or both.)

So yes, between the wistful sighs and jealous mumblings and catty gossip, Prince Lotor’s luxurious robes and gleaming countenance went thoroughly unremarked.

Well, almost.

“You’re looking sharp today,” Acxa said, about three hours into the party. Whether she was poking fun at him or actually meant it was impossible to tell.

“Go. Away,” Prince Lotor enunciated very clearly through his gritted teeth and party-ready smile.

“As you wish, sire.”

* * *

After all the eyes on them that evening, escaping to the balcony to get ‘a bit of air’ was strangely… _easy._

Lance pushed aside a cluster of picturesquely positioned vines so Allura could get past them without pulling her hair, and she nodded her thanks as she passed him. Lance joined her in the little space of relative privacy and security, and together they breathed a deep sigh of relief.

“Why are we so _interesting_ ,” Lance groaned under his breath, digging his fingers into his perfectly coiffed hair and scrubbing frantically. “Why were they all _glaring._ ”

Allura was too tired to even give him a look for it. She just sagged against a pillar and sighed again. “Well. We _were_ just voted the loveliest couple on Kiliek Seven. I’m sure they’re just… curious. Or something.”

 _We were voted what now,_ thought Lance. Still, he wasn’t one to pass up a perfect opportunity. Setting his palm against Allura’s pillar and the other on his hip, he smiled charmingly. “See, Princess? Even they agree we’d be _perfect_ together.”

Her response was a wry, half-amused smile and a little head-tilt.

Before he could figure out exactly what that meant, Allura moved on.

“Thank you for helping me with this, Lance. It can’t be easy.”

“Aw, c'mon.” He put his hands behind his head and stretched his shoulders, trying to distract himself from the butterflies in his stomach. “Telling the universe I’m in love with you? What could be easier?”

Allura glanced behind him, then reached up to cup his jaw with long, cool fingers, guiding him close enough to rest their foreheads together.

Lance felt a blush race over his skin, the butterflies redoubled. Moments like this were the very _best_ part about pretending to be her boyfriend.

“Many things, I’m sure,” Allura whispered sympathetically, like she honestly didn’t _know_ , and then kissed him.

Outside of the blood suddenly throbbing in his ears, Lance heard a small chorus of startled gasps, and then the scuttle of retreating feet.

Allura pulled away after a few seconds of contact, and then glanced behind him again. Looking back up at him, she put on her sweetest smile and said, “I love you, Lance.”

He smiled back, and, meaning the words just a _little_ too much, said, “I love you too, Princess.”


End file.
